fluster
by frozen watermelons
Summary: There were quite a few personal favorite tricks of his, but there was one game he would never tire of. There is just one simple thing that he likes doing, one simple thing that he likes to gain from someone. -— emma/hook, oneshot.


**notes** hmm, i wasn't too happy with this one but my feels were through the roof earlier when I saw the new sneak peeks and just asdfgasfdjsfdsfj hook still looked as attractive as hell with his face beaten up and i just cannot even right now.

**summary **frankly, he likes making her blush

**disclaimer **i own nothing.

* * *

.

.

.

_fluster_

.

.

.

Killian "Hook" Jones adores a challenge.

It was one of the many things he enjoyed. If anyone knew him at all, they know of his thirst for things that are difficult, things that allow him to use his mind to solve. People knew all too well about his knack for trouble and pretty little things. Or just mischief in general.

There were quite a few personal favorite tricks of his, but there was one game he would never tire of. There is just one simple thing that he likes doing, one simple thing that he likes to gain from someone.

Well, from one particular person, that is.

He likes making Emma Swan blush.

The whole thing sounds ludicrous, laughable even, but he doesn't concern himself with these things. He likes what he likes, even if it _is_ one of the most juvenile things he can think of. He's never cared much—if at all—of what other people thought about him.

The task sounds quite impossible even for him, but he doesn't let this faze him. _Nothing_ fazes him. He is nothing if not persistent. Emma Swan is not the kind of woman you'd win over without as much as lifting a finger. She is not one who would fall for mind tricks or flattery. She's not the type of woman who swoons at anything—except maybe for coffee—but Hook finds these things quite endearing. She may not seem to be fazed by much, but Killian discovered that if provided the right conditions, the right nuances in his words, the right body positioning, he could provoke a blush out of her that would make a tomato jealous.

Of course, Killian would never admit this to anyone. This would only open him up more for ridicule. That was something he most definitely did not want. It would make him look weak and pathetic. It would make him look desperate. It would make him look needy when really, he was not. He just loved getting a rise out of her.

He wasn't used to being denied of a woman's affections. In fact, he doesn't think he's ever had one refuse him before. They always came to him, never the other way around and it wasn't everyday that he crossed paths with a someone who called him disgusting and brushed his advances aside. It had surprised him, certainly, but these things made him all the more determined to gain Emma's affections. He enjoys a chase.

During his time in Storybrooke, he had met many women. A great deal of them were beautiful and it was very easy to make them blush. Almost too easy. All Killian had to do was make a few ambiguous comments, give them a look here and there, and almost instantly their cheeks would turn a feminine, rosy pink. Sometimes none of that was even required. It was child's play. He found no challenge in it.

Emma, however, was a different story.

Killian found her to be rather…interesting. She was always ready with a sarcastic response, always eager to pipe in with an insult that he had no idea the meaning of. (He would never understand this world). She didn't fall for his little tricks. Once, Killian had thought very little of her, assuming she was like any other princess he had met; weak, helpless, gullible. She had bested him once, twice and he'd be damned if he let her best him again.

She was interesting and infuriating. She was something else entirely.

He still tried though. He would never stop trying because somehow, the payoff he got when her cheeks were stained scarlet was enough to make him want more. The weird feeling he gets when a blush colors her cheeks is unfamiliar yet not unwelcome.

Somehow, when Emma's cheeks were tinged with scarlet, it pleased Killian to know that he was able to do that. It pleased him so that he was the one to make her cheeks feel hot; to be the one who made her laugh—something she hardly did around him, or anyone else.

It was an odd feeling, yet not at all unpleasant.

So when he smiles at her now, he cocks an eyebrow and smirks at her, says something ambiguous and watches in amusement how she refuses to look at him, a beautiful shade of scarlet sweeping across her lovely cheeks.

She denies it even when he saw it and when he points out that her cheeks are flaming and dotted with red, she turns her steely gaze towards him and promptly tells him to "fuck the hell off".

He smiles—a genuine smile—and those are the hardest to get out of him. This girl doesn't know how she seems to get one out of him without even trying. He doesn't tear his gaze away from hers, instead choosing to make a witty retort.

"You know I can't do that when I'm around you Emma".

He drawls out her name, loving how exquisite it felt on his tongue, how familiar and sweet, knowing just how much this embarrassed Emma more than anything else he could ever say.

"Get out of my office". She turns away from her work to glare at him.

Killian moves forward when she curses his name, trapping her between the desk and his body pressed flush against his. He smirks as her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. Once she starts blushing like that, it's hard for her to reign it in. "I hate you," she scowls, "so much".

He leans forward, not missing how her breath hitches at their intimacy and smirks, close enough so that his lips were brushing her ear. "Liar". He doesn't bother hiding his grin from her. Heat radiates from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. Emma doesn't bother replying.

Killian's grin turns devilish.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

**notes** yeah, idk about this either but whatever.

reviews are love.


End file.
